


wolf meets chimp.

by thnderchld



Series: the kids aren’t alright [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, hey so im just whipping these out, kids being traumatised kids, trans!neil again, tw for Drake existing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnderchld/pseuds/thnderchld
Summary: How much worse can one guy’s day get? Andrew Minyard is going to try that challenge.second in the the kids are alright series. trans!neil alternate au.





	wolf meets chimp.

Gym class was hell, and Andrew hadn’t yet found an excuse to skip. They were playing Exy, a group of twelve year olds who definitely didn’t possess the violence needed for this game. Andrew had managed to sit to the side under the idea that he didn’t know how to play. He watched as they filed onto the court in their gym clothes.

At the middle of the pack was the boy from Math, Nathaniel. Here it was, the only place where Nathaniel seemed to know where he stood, where his presence carried weight. The racquet bounced against his shoulder as he looked over the court, then up to Andrew.

“This is Andrew,” the teacher said for those few students who hadn’t seen him already.

Nathaniel made eye contact and stared. It reminded Andrew of an angry dog, the way he took a step closer. Not the alpha who stands on top but the lone wolf who stands alone, defending the only thing he has.

Andrew grinned, but it wasn’t kind and Nathaniel knew it.

While the others discussed strategy, Nathaniel stood alone. The racquet was his only companion, the only thing that sent reverberations running down the length of his spine.

Finally the game started, and Nathaniel’s team lost immediately. The only decent member _was_ Nathaniel, who ran like there was jet fuel in his veins, skimming the ball away from the other team. For some reason Andrew’s gaze only felt right when it was settled on Nathaniel.

The other team scored, but it was the goalie who started yelling. For some reason it seemed to be directed at Nathaniel, for it was he who turned. It was something about Nathaniel’s body, and it wasn’t a name that Nathaniel wanted. Andrew saw the knuckles on his hand press white against the stick.

The new game started, and Nathaniel quickly got the game again. Andrew wondered how a gangly 12 year old managed to stand under the weight of that armour. The ball tumbled into his racquet, and Nathaniel paused for a moment. It looked as though he’d be a casualty, but then he flung the ball.

It didn’t hit the goal. Instead it slammed into the goalie’s face, crashing him backward. Even Andrew winced, knowing the carnage that only the faceguard protected. He imagined the splitting of cartilage; the crunch of bone- and it didn’t look like Nathaniel cared about the faceguard.

He stood on the court, frowning. “There’s nothing wrong with my aim,” Andrew heard him say.

Nathaniel was fouled, and after a few minutes benched. He was bristling heat, even that far from Andrew. He could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

“Once again, _Nathaniel_ , chill. You have the skin of a premature baby.” Nathaniel glared at him. “ _Thin_.” Andrew didn’t know why he was talking to this boy, or why he wanted to, but he supposed he had to ride it out.

“I don’t care about what they say to me,” Nathaniel said, his words slow through clenched teeth.

“Then why are you freaking out?”  


“Because my team is fucking shit, okay!” Nathaniel crossed his arms, his face one of thunder.

“No argument there.” Andrew grinned, knowing that these words did nothing to dissipate Nathaniel’s sour mood. In fact, it got worse as his team worsened and tired. It ended with a score of 9-3, and Nathaniel looked like he was going to explode.

-

Naturally, it didn’t take long for Andrew to get a detention. A boy calling him short, followed by a punch to the throat. It was good, it made him feel like this tiny thing was his to control.

By matter of nature’s spite, Nathaniel walked into the detention room. Everywhere he walked was followed by the icy energy of isolation. It didn’t even look like he wanted to change it, looking to the empty chair at his side as a comfort.

Andrew fired a paper ball at him, watched him jerk as it hit him in the shoulder. Nathaniel turned and his gaze could have set the Pacific on fire. “Problem?” Nathaniel mouthed.

Andrew fired another ball but Nathaniel caught it before making a rude gesture.

Nathaniel glanced at the sleeping gym teacher before crossing the hall. “Why are you obsessed with me or something?”

“A guy talks to you three times and he’s obsessed? I’d hate to see your dinner table.”

“Please. Please just leave me alone.”

Nathaniel sat back down, and Andrew knew he’d said the worst possible words for his mental health.

-

The school day ended, and Andrew was waiting at the gates when a woman walked into school with a suit that cost more than a Maserati. She paused just long enough for him to see her face, coifed black curls and makeup sharp enough to kill.

Nathaniel came out of the building and went to her side, silent as they walked off.

“Talk to you later!” Andrew called and knew that Nathaniel had heard.

“Don’t do that,” came a voice, and he turned to where an older boy was standing. He recognised his face from the pictures on the wall. He was nice and smiling, but Andrew knew a bad feeling when he felt it. “Everyone knows that kid’s bad news.”

Andrew grinned at him, but it was the grin of a chimpanzee who knew how to bite.


End file.
